The New Cat in DWMA
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: A few weeks after Asura has been defeated, a new threat has been detected-there's a witch inside DWMA! And she's planning to rid of all the humans to sacrifice for the next Kishin lord. But there's a new student coming- and she's out of the ordinary. With friends along the way, would they be successful in defeating the witch? OC STORY. May contain lemons...
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Well, for all my friends who are wondering who and what my OC, Sheila is..well, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark cold night in downtown Death City. The moon's crazy laugh echoed around the empty streets.

No one was out tonight-except for the occasional drunk walking back home.

It was just another normal night.

Yet, the sound of footsteps echoed in the cobblestone streets. In the dimming light of one of the streetlights, a man stepped out of view.

He was big and burly, wearing a dirty shirt and pants. He was barefoot. He wore a bloodstained apron. His face was covered with a mast made of…..human skin?

He carried a rusty old chainsaw with him. From the blood that was splattered on his clothes, hands and chainsaw, it would seem that he just made a fresh kill somewhere.

Yet, he was unaware that he was being watched.

As he was about to turn around and leave, a teenage girl appeared in front of him.

She has long dark hair and luminous yellow feline eyes. She looks fifteen, wearing a plain white blouse with a red ribbon, a plaid miniskirt, black and red knee-length socks and black leather boots.

Strangely, on top of her head was a pair of white cat ears. Behind her, a white cat tail swished back and forth.

She smiled. "I can sense that your soul is like of a kishin's egg now, no longer human." She said. "By the name of Lord Death, I shall cleanse and release that soul. To the Texas chainsaw murderer, Leatherface, I came here to take your soul."

Leatherface growled in the back of his throat as he revved up the engine of his chainsaw.

The girl frowned. Her hands glowed and transformed into a pair of sharp titanium claws that was twelve inches in length each, inserted in a gold-lined black open finger leather gloves.

Leatherface lurched forward, using his chainsaw to slash and hack. The girl used her claws to shield herself. But she never expected a kick in the gut.

She flew a few meters away before flipping and landing on her feet. She wiped the blood that came from her mouth.

Leatherface raised his chainsaw again to swing it at the girl but she wasn't there anymore.

She was right behind him.

The girl smirked. She slashed her claws at his back then leaped and sent a kick square in the jaw.

Leatherface had dropped his chainsaw.

"This'll make it fifty souls!" the girl yelled as she brought down the claws down Leatherface's neck.

She leaped away and landed on her feet as Leatherface's body vanished and all that's left was a blood red soul.

"Hard to believe that this was supposedly a three-star mission." She sniggered as she grabbed the soul and it vanished in the palm of her hand.

The claws glowed and transformed back to her hands. She walked towards the nearest shop window and traced her hand on the glass.

"42-42-564" She murmured under her breath.

The window reflected ripples then glowed. After the light died, it showed Lord Death on the other side.

"Weapon Sheila Louise reporting, Lord Death." She smiled.

"Hello, hello, Sheila-chan!" Lord Death greeted. "Is the mission a success?"  
Sheila nodded. "Yes, sir." She said. "And the last soul makes it fifty."

Lord Death chuckled. "Very good, very good. Well then," he said. "According to the deal, once you have collected fifty pre-kishin souls, you have the right to attend the academy."

Sheila smiled. "Hai. Thank you, Shinigami-sama."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Sheila-chan. Your classes will start at eight am sharp." Lord Death said. "And please, have pride on your cat ears and tail. Do NOT hide them."

Sheila tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you're so adorable with them~" Lord Death said.

Sheila had multiple sweat drops.

"CIAO!" Lord Death said before the window glowed and the call finally ended.

Sheila sighed as her cat ears twitched. She turned and walked back to her apartment.

_Take pride in my abnormality? The one that got me in trouble? Yeah, right…_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter…but we'll see..**


	2. The New Student: The Two Idiots' Plan

The bell in DWMA rang early that morning, signaling that class is about to begin.

The whole Crescent Moon class is buzzing. There was a new student coming-and she's out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, I heard she defeated a kishin in just one blow!"

"Well, I heard she's been selected for Shinigami-sama's elite team of weapons."

"Really? I bet she's very pretty."

"They say she can beat everyone-even Stein!"

And one particular blue-haired assassin had enough of the rumors that were spreading around like a virus. And he isn't very happy that the rumors were all about the new girl.

BlackStar gritted his teeth. "This isn't good. She dares to steal my SPOTLIGHT?! I WILL DEFEAT HER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I WILL DO!"

Soul sighed. "Jeez, will you let it go already? You can't just go around harassing the new kid."

BlackStar snorted. "I'm just gonna take back what's rightfully mine." He said, then leaned forward and whispered in Soul's ear, knowing that he'll just jump into his plan when the albino hears about this. "I hear she got fifty pre-kishin souls in just a week."

Soul almost fell out of his chair. "Fifty souls in a week?!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" BlackStar grinned.

Soul smirked. "I didn't know you can think." He said, chuckling. "But whatever it is, I'm in."

And with that, they ran out of the door without any further explanation

Both Maka and Tsubaki sighed.

"Those two are such idiots." Maka facepalmed.

Tsubaki just shook her head in disbelief."Not this again."

"Well, this isn't good." Stein said as he wheeled himself into the classroom. "They just picked the worst day to piss Sheila-chan off."

* * *

Sheila walked up the steps towards the academy.

She sighed as she climbed the stairs with grace. Bad enough she woke up late this morning, she even forgot that Shinigami-sama specifically instructed her to go to her class at eight am sharp or there will be severe punishment.

Her wristwatch said that it was ten-fifteen.

_I am so dead._

As she got closer to the school, she was awestruck on how big and grand it was-how perfectly symmetrical everything is.

_Whoever designed this school must've thought about symmetry a lot. _

"Hey you." A voice said as she reached the final step. "Are you the girl we kept hearing about?"

She looked down from the school and to the courtyard. Sheila saw a boy, about sixteen, with shock white hair and blood-red eyes wearing a black leather jacket over an orange shirt, gray cargo pants and black leather shoes.

He smirked at her direction, revealing his white serrated teeth.

"A-are you the one who'll tour me around the academy?" she stammered.

_Damn it. _She was very shy and, well, it was very hard for her to talk to other people-especially boys.

"New kid's asking me to show her around after she's two hours late? How uncool." The boy scoffed.

Sheila' cat ears twitched nervously, her cheeks red.

"What's with the cat ears and tail anyway? Are they for cosplay?" the boy asked.

Sheila's face was entirely scarlet. "N-no! They are one-hundred percent real!"

"YAHOO!" someone yelled from high-above. Sheila looked up and saw a boy standing on one of the pillars. How he got up there was a mystery to the young neko.

From afar, she could see that his body seemed to have a muscular build. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white baggy trousers and black boots with a star on each tip. He has a star tattoo on his right arm.

"FINALLY,THE BITCH ARRIVES! I NEVER LET ANYONE STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I WILL ASSASSINATE YOU! EVERYONE WILL TALK ABOUT ME TOMORROW, HOW I HAVE ASSASSINATED A GODDESS! HA HA!" he yelled.

The boy's rants continued for five whole minutes. Sheila could barely hear herself think.

_Who is this crazy person anyway?_

The albino sighed. "Not this again. BlackStar won't stop yelling even before a fight. No wonder we lose…"

_BlackStar, huh? _She thought. _This guy is annoying, really._

Suddenly, the pillar he was standing on broke apart an he free fell to the ground, which was about sixty metres away.

The albino winced. "Kid's not gonna like that."

Sheila had an anime sweat drop when BlackStar landed on his feet, grinning like crazy.

"Come and get some, you freaky cat." He taunted.

Something sparked in Sheila's system. Now she's beyond pissed.

"Freaky cat?" she growled, her yellow eyes turning red-her pupils turning into slits. When she grinned, her teeth were fangs.

"How dare you call me that?" she growled. "If you want a fight, then I'll give you one."

Instead of using her claws, she drew a long silver rapier from her side, the blade gleaming under the sun.

"Let's go, Soul!" BlackStar yelled.

Soul sighed. "Whatever you say, man." He said. "If we get into trouble, it'll be your own fault. But I have to warn you, though-" he looked at Sheila. "I won't lose."

"Hell, yeah! We form a pretty bad-ass team!" BlackStar yelled.

_She collected fifty souls in a week-that is so unfair, _Soul thought.

_I won't let her have my spot light. _Black Star grimaced.

"Round one." Sheila bared her fangs then raised the rapier in an attack position.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter has to be a cliffhanger. If I get reviews for this one, I promise to publish the next part,k? **


	3. The White Angel

Tsubaki and Maka sighed in unison.

Stein was blabbering away on their latest lesson; about a special type of soul-a Hybrid.

"A hybrid soul is a soul which only one out of a million people have it. It's a dangerous type of soul-it is a mix of a soul of a human and a soul of a witch or kishin. Like I said, they are very dangerous, yet they have a choice to set up their own paths." He said.

Maka was hardly even listening. "Where could those two idiots be?"

Her thoughts were shattered when they heard a loud explosion-and it came from right outside.

"Professor! Soul and Kid are fighting someone!" Ox yelled, peering from the window.

Stein sighs and puts down the book he's holding.

"Very well. Maka, Tsubaki, as their partners, come with me. The rest of you, read the lesson again or I'll dissect you." He said as he wheeled himself out of the classroom.

* * *

Sheila kept parrying and slashing forward, not giving the two a moment's rest.

She knew she was offence now; seeing as the two never gave an effort to attack her just yet.

They kept running away from her, trying to avoid the sharp point of her blade.

"_Ha-Di" _she said, the hieroglyph for _Destroy _appeared in front of her, glowing blood-red. The grounds on both the boys were standing on glowed and exploded.

Black Star and Soul leaped away with a few cuts and bruises.

"Damn!" Black Star yelled. "It's no use if we can't get close to her!"

Sheila giggled sadistically. "You want an up-close fight?" she asked then, with inhuman speed, she was now behind Black Star. She raised her rapier and aimed to decapitate the assassin, but he managed to block off her attack and sent a punch in the gut.

Sheila skidded a few meters away before she managed to stand.

Soul, from behind, had his scythe blade ready and aimed it to slash Sheila's head off.

Sheila's cat ears picked up the movement. She turned and raised her rapier to block off the attack, then she vanished and appeared a few feet away from them.

"What?!" Soul yelled in disbelief.

How can a girl like her move so quickly, as if she can move through the shadows?

Sheila, seeing it as an opening, moved forward with inhuman speed, sent a high-kick to his jaw, then sent the albino flying. Her rapier glowed yellow.

"Lightning Wave!" she yelled as she slashed her rapier, sending bolts of lightning flying towards Soul.

Each bolt hit his body, the impact like of a truck hitting a human. The shock was enough to make him pass out.

He landed on the cobblestone ground, the impact of his fall creating a huge smoking crater.

Sheila turned to Black Star, whose eyes were completely murderous.

"You killed him!" he yelled.

Sheila smirked. "Relax, dumbass. The amount of electricity I sent was only to make him pass out."

"THEN HOW DARE YOU GO EASY ON US?!"

* * *

Stein, Maka and Tsubaki emerged from the gates.

Maka's eyes darted around. They widened in shock when she saw Soul lying in a crater, unconscious.

Then her eyes focused on a girl with long dark wavy hair pulled back in a big black bow, red eyes complimented with purple eyeshadow that's flickering upwards.

She wore a black cropped bolero jacket over a black knee-length dress made out of lace and velvet, a black and gold belt at the waist. The inside of the bolero is icy-blue, which turns white when it reaches the wrists.

A holster with a gold scabbard is belted at her waist. She wears a ruby rose charm around her neck and wears black high-heeled mid-calf boots.

"Professor," Maka mused. "Is that the girl everyone keeps talking about?"

Stein nodded. "Sheila Castella Angelus Blake Louise." He said. "Daughter of the Egyptian Cat Goddess, Bast and the god of funerals and death, Anubis. Lord Death had given her a chance to enroll here if she collected fifty pre-kishin souls. Last night, she was the one who took on the Leatherface assignment and succeeded."

"But is she a meister or a weapon?" Tsubaki asked.

"A weapon. She's a pair of titanium demon claws, but she doesn't have a meister." Stein explained. "Her soul is too unpredictable and too incompatible. Speaking of which," he turned to Maka. "I know you can see souls, Miss Albarn. Why not give hers a try?"

Maka nodded. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes snapped open and she focused on Sheila's soul.

Maka gasped as she saw that the neko's soul has two sides-one white and bright, with cat ears and tail. The other one was dark, vague and mysterious with sharp fangs and wings.

It looked like a normal soul, yet so different from the others she had seen before.

"She has a hybrid soul?" she asked.

Stein nodded. "Very good. Yes, Sheila has a hybrid soul-half human, half witch."

"So technically she's a witch?"

Stein shook his head, lighting his cigar. "No. That was a side-effect on what had happened to her in the past. It's…a very long story though. Anyway, the witch side you see on her soul triggers her aggression and intent to kill. It also triggers her sadistic side, so it's wise not to let her near a knife."

Sheila dodged a kick from Black Star.

"She's something, alright." Maka noted. "She's strong."

Stein smiled. "True, but the other aspect of her soul, the human side, makes her vulnerable. She's very, very shy and timid. She's bookish and tends to stay away from other people."

"You say that as if you know her, sensei."

Stein shrugged. "I just knew her mom, that's all."

"Okay, I HAD HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Black Star yelled as he landed on the other side of the courtyard. "Let's see how you like it when I use my wavelength on you!"

He ran forward, his hands flickering with energy. "Finishing Move: Black Star Big Wave!"

Before he could even touch the neko, she vanished again and appeared behind him.

Sheila kicked him from behind, knocking the assassin off his feet.

"Let's end this." She said the red from her eyes now fading and was replaced with yellow. She concentrated and closed her eyes.

Maka can't help but to gape at Sheila as she saw her soul expanding/

"That's impossible! Without a meister…she…"

Stein smiled. "She's gonna show us what she's capable of."

Sheila's rapier glowed brilliant white, tinged with sparks of fire. A glowing white aura surrounded her, a pair of white wings erupted from her back.

"Transformation; White Angel secured." She said as she felt the power build up inside her.

Soul had come to his senses at the worst possible moment. So did Black Star.

"Uh…I don't like the looks of that." Soul said. "At all."

Fire danced at the corners and tips of the blade.

Sheila's eyes snapped open, glowing gold. She raised the Rapier and pointed it at the boys' direction.

"_A'MAX!" _she yelled. The hieroglyph for _Burn _glowed in a brilliant light.

She released the spell and it transformed in a big ball of fire. The boys didn't have time to run when it exploded in a burst of flames, sending them both flying.

The aura around Sheila and her Rapier faded.

She sighed. _My first day of classes and I get into a fight…_

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled and ran to the assassin's side.

Thankfully, the boys were only slightly fazed and slightly burnt.

"What's up? What's up? What's up?" Lord Death appeared out of nowhere, greeting them.

"What's up?" They all greeted in unison.

"What are you doing here, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked.

Lord Death chuckled. "Well, I heard that Sheila-chan has finally arrived and got into a fight…"

Sheila's cheeks burned with embarrassment. _I'm going to be expelled for sure._

"I called father, actually." A voice said behind them.

Sheila spun around and immediately blushed.

It was Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. Sheila had seen him once-when she agreed to Lord Death's deal. And she had fallen for him at first sight.

His partners, Liz and Patty, were flanked beside him.

"We just want to welcome the new student properly, not challenge them into a fight." Kid glared at Black Star, and then he turned to Sheila, his gaze softening. He extended his hand to her direction and smiled.

"Welcome to DWMA, Sheila." He said.

Sheila smiled at him and shook his hand. "T-thank you."

"Let's go back to class, shall we?" Stein asked his students.

"Yes, professor." They all said and walked back to the classroom.

When they were gone, Lord Death sighed. "I just hope you know what you are doing, Bast…"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for encouraging me to write the next part, Huntsmaster! Hope you like this ^_^**


End file.
